


the bet

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bets & Wagers, Burns, Doffy Recieves Anal From Crocodile's Hook, Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Triggers, bottom doflamingo, sucking a hook off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: Crocodile makes Doflamingo participate in a bet with a prize to good he can pass up, with a certain goal in mind. Doflamingo accepts, his pride would never let him refuse an offer like that.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD FLASHBACK!  
> Read at your own warning as this fic includes a character being forced into a ptsd flashback. Please stay safe while you're reading. I love all of you! Safe and Happy reading to all of you :)

The pillows under Crocodile were cool as he laid on them. His eyes stared up at the tasteless pink canopy that hung from the bed. Sweat-covered skin glistened in the sunlight of Dressrosa’s sunset. A hand slipped into Crocodile’s hair and played with the strands. Crocodile liked it when Doffy showed him his soft side. Part of him deep down wished that it was more often. A sigh escaped Crocodile’s mouth with the exhale of cigar smoke. Doffy’s hand stopped its twirling for a second.

“What is it?” Doffy drawled. Crocodile took a drag of his cigar before he answered. 

"I wish you were affectionate like this more often." Smoke spilled from his mouth like the words did. Doffy turned towards him. His hand was still wound up in his hair. "But isn't it so much more pleasing when affection is used sparingly?" Doffy let his hand wander down to the single earring Crocodile had. His fingers traced the outside of the metal ring. Crocodile shrugged aimlessly. "I'm not saying it isn't. I'm just saying that I personally, wouldn't mind if you did it more often." Crocodile turned to face his lover. Doffy leaned in closer to him. "The PDA isn't enough?" Crocodile rolled his eyes. "That barely counts as affection. You just like showing off what you claim as yours Doffy." He exhaled smoke into the blonde's face. Doffy frowned and flopped over onto his stomach. He let his arm that wasn't wrapped up in his hair drape over his chest. Crocodile exhaled sharply as the sudden weight hit his chest. He tried to shove the blondes arm off of his chest. “You’re fucking heavy get off.” Doflamingo let the smallest of pouts cross his face. “Didn’t you just say that you wanted me to be more affectionate?” Crocodile could feel the irritation in Doffy’s words. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the blonde who didn’t move a muscle. “Make me.” Doflamingo let his freakishly long tongue hang out of his mouth. The sun glinted off of the two gold piercings. The blonde really knew how to get on his nerves sometimes. With a roll of his eyes, Crocodile melted into sand. With no bodily shape to hold him, he was easily able to escape the pressure of Doffy’s arm. In an instant he reshaped on top of Doflamingo. His legs straddled his waist and Crocodile wrapped his hook around Doffy’s neck. He heard the younger man laugh. 

A feeling of power that Crocodile wasn’t used to washed over him. Crocodile could tell why Doffy always topped. It was nice to be in control. A thought he had previously kept in the back of his head yelled to noticed. Crocodile grinned as he began to formulate a plan. A shiver ran through the other man’s body as Crocodile pressed a kiss to the back of Doffy’s neck. He let his lips roam over Doffy’s back. “You know I just remembered something that I think you’d be really interested in.” He murmured in between carefully placed kisses. Doffy laughed. The cruel sound bounced off the atrocious decor in the room. “What is it?” Crocodile felt his grin widen. He pressed a kiss to the burn scar left by one of his cigars. “I’m having a party tomorrow and there’s something that you would love that I’m going to have, so you should drop by.” Crocodile let the words entice Doflamingo into his trap. He had a plan and he was determined to see it through to the end. “And why should I stop by?” Doffy’s words sounded silky smooth. Crocodile pressed another kiss to his shoulder. His tongue slipped out and he licked a stripe on his skin. “Because, if you show up and participate in this,” Crocodile paused, “special game I have planned for you then I’ll let you use the seastone cuffs.” Crocodile could feel Doffy tense beneath him. “And, I’ll let you use your strings too.” Crocodile licked at Doffy’s skin again and he felt a shiver run through his body. He couldn’t see it but a smile had appeared on Doflamingo’s face. Doffy mulled the words over. “What happens if I don’t show up?” Crocodile already knew he would show up. He had offered a prize that was too tempting to pass up. The corner of his lips turned upwards to form a smirk. “Well, I don’t know if I should tell you know or just let you find out?” Doffy hummed beneath him and Crocodile felt the vibrations travel throughout his body. “Well I would like to know what I’m getting into.” Crocodile laughed. “Maybe I want to keep it a secret. I can’t give everything away. Guess you’ll just have to see what happens if you don’t participate tomorrow.” He used his hook to tilt Doflamingo’s head upwards. He relished the feeling of being in control. Crocodile knew it wouldn’t last long so he took the time to cherish it. However if his plan worked out like how he wanted it too, then he would have the opportunity to get it back.

The ringing of a den-den mushi broke the heavy silence that had fallen over them. Crocodile glanced over at his pile of clothes that laid on the floor once forgotten. “Well. I think that’s my cue to leave.” Crocodile swung his legs off of Doffy’s back and went over to grab the ringing snail. Doffy tried to use his strings to get Crocodile to stay, he didn’t want him to leave just yet, but the strings cut through sand. A pile of sand landed on the gaudy pink carpet from where Doffy’s strings cut into him. “Tch, you should know by now that that doesn’t work.” Crocodile said as he shrugged his clothes on. Thankfully they weren’t too wrinkled as they hadn’t spent too much time lying discarded on the floor. He picked the snail up and stopped the ringing by answering the call. He threw his cloak on and waved goodbye to Doffy. “Crocodile here.” He blew a kiss to the blonde before he left. 

Crocodile frowned. He told Doflamingo to show up at half past three and it was nearing 4:00. Sure the blonde had a tendency to be ‘fashionably’ late as he liked to call it, but Crocodile still wanted him to be on time. As he waited for Doffy to show up his mind wandered. It filled up with thoughts of how the blonde would react when he saw what he had planned. Crocodile couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his face. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Doffy’s face.  
When Doffy finally showed up, it was well past 4:15. He waltzed in with his pink coat trailing behind him. Crocodile rolled his eyes at Doffy’s antics.  
“Nice of you to finally show up.” Crocodile grumbled. Doffy laughed. 

“There’s no harm in being fashionably late.” The blonde walked over and sat on top of Crocodile’s desk. He let his long legs hang over the side. Crocodile frowned. “So what exciting activity do you have planned for today Sir Crocodile?” He rolled the r in crocodile and sir, Crocodile thought it was annoying. He rolled his eyes but he stood up from where he sat and gestured for the blonde to follow him. “If you’ll follow me then I’ll lead you right to it.” Crocodile looked over his shoulder to see if Doffy had followed him. He was pleased to see that his footsteps were only slightly behind his own. Crocodile was half tempted to shift into sand and fly the rest of the way there. He knew that Doffy would be able to use his strings to keep up. However he decided against it. Doflamingo would get the full effect of what he had planned when he walked right into his trap. 

Crocodile stopped in front of a large wooden door. “The activity I have planned is set up behind this door. Are you sure you’re ready?” Doflamingo buzzed with nervous energy. He didn’t let any of it show outside of him though. Crocodile let his hand rest on the golden door knob. A strand of hair fell down from the usual slicked back style he usually wore. An annoyed look appeared on his face. He huffed and tried to blow it out of his face. Doffy reached over and brushed the strand behind his ear. Crocodile tried to stop the blush from appearing on his face, but he knew he had failed when he felt his cheeks heat up. Doffy smiled. “Of course I’m ready.” He let his lips pull back to reveal his sickeningly bright smile. “Well if you insist.” Crocodile smiled and turned the door knob. 

The door swung open to reveal an open section of outside with a path of red hot coals. Crocodile turned around as the door swung open so he could see Doffy’s face. “Well here it is.” He stretched his arm out to show off the surroundings. Crocodile watched as Doffy visibly tensed up. “Uh, what, what is, what's that?” Doffy stumbled over his words as he tried to regain control of his composure. Crocodile almost wanted to laugh as he watched Doffy’s smile disappear and morph into a look of horror. “It’s the activity I planned out,” Crocodile pouted, “Don’t tell me you don’t want to participate in it. Especially after I took all this time to prepare it just for you.” Crocodile didn’t actually put any effort into the firewalk at all. Daz Bones did everything. It certainly was nice having lackeys to do all your dirty work for you. Crocodile tucked the stray strand of his hair behind his ear. If he could cry he would, now would be the perfect time to bring the phrase ‘crocodile tears’ to life. Unfortunately for him, when he ate the sand fruit it dried out his tear ducts and it took away his ability to cry. Doffy’s hands shook. He folded them together in a weak attempt to stop them from shaking. “Besides,” He embellished the whiny tone in his voice, “You said, that you would show up today and participate in the activity.” Crocodile tried to see past the facade Doffy was wearing. He was hiding behind his sunglasses and Crocodile knew it. Crocodile looked to the side, purposely ignoring Doffy’s gaze. “Unless you want to just forfeit, from this bet and take an automatic loss?” In a split second his entire energy changed. The whiny tone disappeared from his voice. Demand took its place. Crocodile knew how this was going to play out, Doflamingo’s pride would be too big to ignore the challenge in front of him. Which would evidently be his downfall. Doflamingo refused to meet his eyes. He had unfolded his hands and they trembled where they lay at his sides. “I’ll give it a try.” There was a shaky determination in his voice. Crocodile smiled. It was cold and cruel. “Alrighty then, shall we?” He motioned for Doffy to follow him into the room. There was a moment of hesitation before Doffy followed him towards the red hot coals on the ground. 

Crocodile had taken his coat off and thrown it over the railing surrounding the outside area. He puffed away on his cigar as he watched the blonde stand in front of the firewalk. His arms crossed over his chest while he waited for Doflamingo to make his move. Doffy had also taken his coat off and it lay forgotten next to his shoes. Crocodile took a deep inhale from his cigar and blew the smoke out in rings. 

“Don’t forget, in order for you to win the bet you have to walk all the way across it.” Crocodile called out. His voice carried across the courtyard. Beads of sweat formed on Doffy’s forehead as he stood in front of the coals. All he had to do was walk across it and he would be good to go. He just needed to put one foot in front of the other and walk across it. It wasn’t even that hard. As much as he told his feet to move, they wouldn’t listen to him. He couldn’t even move his hands to try and use his strings to get across. Behind his glasses his eyes welled up with tears. They rolled down his cheeks and he tried to play it off like it was sweat. He closed his eyes to try and get away from the coals and he was granted that much at least. 

Doffy opened his eyes and was met with nothing but darkness. He had thought it was just his sunglasses but it seemed as though his glasses had been replaced by a cloth blindfold. His arms were stretched out as wide as they could be. Tight cords of rope wrapped around his biceps and wrists and kept him elevated in the air. Sounds of flames popping and crackling beneath him echoed in his ears. The heat wafted up and stuck to his skin. Beads of sweat collected beneath the cloth covering his face. Fear welled up inside of him. Where was he? Shouts rang out from somewhere beneath him. The sound of thuds landed in his ears. Somewhere off to the right of him he heard crying. Sweat mixed with his tears and together they made streaks in the ash that had collected on his face.  
“Kill them!” A voice from beneath him called out. Doflamingo tried to keep the tears at bay as fear took him into its clutches. He clenched his hands into fists. The citizens of the town called out horrid things directed at him. Suddenly out of nowhere something struck the surface right next to his chest. He screamed out in terror and struggled against the ropes that held him captive. 

“Doffy!”

“Brother!” As the object landed next to him he heard his brother and father call out to him, worry interwoven into every syllable that left their tongue. He continued to scream and squirm against the bonds that held him. 

Suddenly white hot pain exploded on the bottom of Doflamingo’s foot. In a second he was brought back to reality. His eyes widened behind the pink lenses of his glasses. Panic filled eyes bounced around the surroundings of the open courtyard. His heart pounded so hard, he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. A cool clammy feeling clung to his skin. It was strange to feel so cold under the hot sun. His hands were curled into fists, his nails dug into his palms as hard as he could manage. He tried to get his breathing back under control. Tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes. 

“It was just a flashback. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.” He muttered to himself under his breath. He slowly unclenched his fists. His fingers creaked in resistance. “It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.” He repeated the mantra a few more times until his heart stopped pounding. The claminess went away and he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck as the heat smothered him. Finally the feeling of overwhelming dread passed. He straightened up and did a once over of where he was. His eyes landed on the fire red coals in front of him. Right, he was over at Crocodile’s. He took a step back and instantly hissed in pain. While his mind was preoccupied with submerging him back into his past, he had unconsciously stood on the coals. 

“Seems like you had a nice time with the firewalk.” Crocodile’s voice drifted on the dry air into his ears. His head whirled around. He had honestly forgotten that Crocodile was there. The sense of overwhelming panic had faded leaving Doflamingo feeling somewhat disoriented. “What happened?” He sputtered out. Crocodile walked towards him. His feet kicked up clouds of dust. “I’m going to assume you had a flashback. Which was triggered by the fire walk I had set up.” The corner of his lips quirked upwards. “Although it seems that you were pulled out of it when you stepped on the hot coals. I think you might feel quite a bit of pain on your foot from that burn you got.” Doflamingo lifted his foot up. There was a decently sized angry red blister. Crocodile moved closer. Suddenly his hand was on Doffy’s leg. He lifted it up and Doffy grabbed at strings to not fall over. Crocodile dropped his cigar on the ground. It landed in the coals and smoke curled up into the air. 

“You know. Since you didn’t participate in the activity, that means you lost the bet.” Crocodile’s words were coated in cruelty. The look on his face perfectly matched the words that left his mouth. Doffy’s face fell. “No, I participated. I stood on the coals.” Doffy whined. Crocodile leaned in closer and slowly shook his head. “Typical. I guess I should have assumed you would have tried to get around it. Tch, I said that you had to walk across it. I didn’t say you could just stand on it.” Doffy frowned. Crocodile placed the tip of his hook under Doffy’s chin and tilted it up. “Besides, doesn’t a small part of you want to give complete control to someone else? Don’t you want to know how it feels to be,” He met Doflamingo’s lips in a kiss and pulled back, “dominated? Doflamingo’s breath hitched. Crocodile licked his lips and pressed another kiss to his lips. His hook moved to curl around Doffy’s neck and pull him closer. Doffy consented, there wasn’t much else he could do. The kisses increased in speed and passion. Crocodile lifted Doffy’s leg up higher. The blonde would have fallen backwards if it wasn’t for his strings. By the time they pulled away from each other they were panting and out of breath. Crocodile looked down and saw Doflamingo’s raging hard on. “I see someone’s excited to see me.” Doflamingo licked his lips and grinned. “Isn’t that to be expected when you kiss me like that?” Crocodile laughed. “What do you say we take this somewhere more,” He pressed a kiss to his lips, “More comfortable.” Doffy licked at Crocodile’s lips hungrily. “I thought you’d never ask.” Crocodile grinned and moved his hook to support Doflamingo’s other leg so the blonde was laid out on his arms. With the blonde being so tall it was a little difficult, but he managed. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Crocodile didn’t hesitate to throw Doffy onto the bed. Doffy tried to sit up but Crocodile materialized on top of him and pinned his wrists to the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” Crocodile hovered above him. Doffy’s breath caught in his throat. Doffy was used to seeing Crocodile dominate over his subordinates but being on the receiving end of it was strange to him. Crocodile let his hook pin Doffy’s hands to the headboard. He kissed the man and let his other hand roam down to Doffy’s nipples. They were already perked up. As he let his tongue explore the blonde’s mouth, his fingers pinched the sensitive nubs. Doffy inhaled sharply as pain and pleasure flooded his senses. Crocodile grinned and moved his mouth down to lick rings around Doffy’s nipples. He then began to suck and lightly bite the skin. Doffy gasped and tried to buck his hips against Crocodile, but Crocodile dug his hook into the skin on Doffy’s wrist. “Ow.” He hissed in pain. “I don’t remember saying that you could do anything.” He said softly. “Don’t resist me, fenicottero. I’m the one in charge.” Doffy pouted and tried to buck his hips again, needy for any source of friction. Crocodile frowned. “I said you couldn’t do anything.” He grabbed one of Doflamingo’s nipples and pinched it between his fingers. Doffy yelped in pain. “Please, don’t disobey me right now.” Crocodile’s face had a look of disappointment on it. Doffy frowned and instead of going along with it he tried to throw Crocodile off of him. A piece of hair fell out of his slicked back style and dangled above Doffy’s face. Crocodile frowned, and he leaned in close to Doffy’s ear. “Please, stop, fenicottero. You’re making this so much harder than it has to be.” Crocodile’s italian accent came out of the dark as he whispered in Doffy’s ear. Beneath him, a shiver ran through Doflamingo’s body. Crocodile smiled. He should have known that Doffy would like the Italian. He brought his hand up and fingered the arms of his glasses. Doffy jerked his head away from his hand and he instead tried to bite Crocodile’s hand. “The glasses stay on. I told you that.” There was a slight whine to his voice. Crocodile sighed and rolled his eyes. “That was rude, I told you not to go against me right now, piccolo uccello. Your glasses can stay on for now.” 

He moved his hook and pressed it against Doffy’s lips. The sharp end dug into the soft skin on his lips. A drop of blood rolled down to his chin. “Well, what are you waiting for. Suck it off.” Crocodile prodded. Doffy’s eyes widened. Hesitantly he stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up the gold hook. There was a subtle metallic taste left in his mouth. After he licked the one strip he looked up at Crocodile with his eyes wide behind his pink lenses. “Keep going. I didn’t tell you to stop.” Doffy licked a stripe up the hook again, his tongue curled around the metal. Crocodile watched with eager eyes as the blonde’s mouth made his hook disappear. With Doffy preoccupied, Crocodile took the opportunity to take his glasses off. He wrapped one of his fingers around the temple of his glasses, and finally pulled them off. He set them on the bedside table. Without the pink lenses he could hide behind, Crocodile hoped that he would stop being so against him. He looked down and saw Doffy stare up at him through half-lidded eyes as his tongue worked its way around the hook. “Your eyes are beautiful, fenicottero. I know you don’t like them, but I love them.” A light dust of red fell on the blonde’s cheeks. Strings of saliva spilled from his bottom lip and dribbled down to his chin. The sharp end of the hook had scratched up Doflamingo’s tongue. Nothing too deep, just enough for blood to mix with the saliva giving it a pinkish tint as it rolled down his chin and stained his white shirt. Every time that Doffy’s tongue changed position on the hook, his two piercings clinked against the hook. The once shiny gold piercings were now covered in a thin film of blood and saliva. Eventually Doffy moved his head to get a better angle to reach more of the hook. His freakishly long tongue helped. He sucked on the hook hungrily like it was the only thing that was going to sustain him. 

While Doffy sucked off his hook, Crocodile let his hand wander down to Doffy’s waist. His hand toyed with the drawstrings on his pants. One of his fingers brushed against his erection, and Doffy moaned out around the hook in his mouth. Drool spilled out of his open mouth and landed on his shirt. Crocodile smiled and he started to pull the hook away from Doffy. As he thought Doffy followed the hook constantly trying to get all of it in his mouth. “Follow the hook piccolo uccello.” Doffy fully sat up. Crocodile tugged on his shirt. “Let’s get this off why don’t we.” Doffy only breathed in agreement. His mouth was preoccupied with the hook. Doffy’s hands shrugged his shirt off, leaving him shirtless. “Doesn’t that feel better?” Doffy nodded against the hook in his mouth. Saliva continued to fall down from his mouth, this time it landed on his chest. It rolled down his chest and pooled in his lap. Crocodile pulled his hook from Doffy’s mouth. The end dripped with bloody saliva. He didn’t bother to wipe it off as he pushed Doffy back down onto the bed. Doffy this time, went willingly. He leaned in closer and pressed kisses to Doffy’s face. His lips pressed gentle kisses to his closed eyes. He felt a shiver run through the blonde’s body. Slowly but surely, he moved downwards. He stopped every so often to press kisses where he saw fit. On his pecs, his abs, his navel, until he stopped just above Doffy’s waistline. He brought his hook down and toyed with the waistband of his pants. Another shiver ran through his body. Crocodile looked up at Doflamingo, his upper body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his face was slightly red. He looked gorgeous like this. Crocodile bit the waistband of his pants and yanked downwards, his hook and hand following suit. Working together, he pulled Doflamingo’s pants all the way down to his knees. His hook had left a thin scratch in Doffy’s thigh, blood quickly welled up and spilled onto the pale skin. “Sorry piccolo uccello. I hope it didn’t hurt too bad.” He pressed a quick kiss to the scratch. His lips took on a slightly red tint from the blood. Crocodile then pulled the rest of his pants off and tossed them to the side. Through just his underwear, Crocodile could see how needy Doflamingo was. He could see all of him through the flamingo printed briefs. His erection strained against the fabric. Crocodile reached down and hooked the waistband. Doffy’s breath hitched. Crocodile could tell that it was taking all of his willpower to not grind against his hand. Crocodile’s hook slipped under the damp fabric and he ran the point down his shaft. Doffy moaned. It was a low sweet sound. Crocodile grinned. He turned his hook upwards and poked his hook through the briefs. Doffy made a small sound of protest, but it was drowned out by the moan that left his mouth when Crocodile ripped the briefs off. The fabric fell and Doffy’s hard cock fell out, exposed to the world. Crocodile leaned down and licked a strip down Doffy’s length. Precum leaked out Doffy’s throbbing cock. It spilled onto Crocodile’s bedspread. Crocodile knew that Doffy could probably cum from just his touch alone, but he needed the blonde to hold out. He needed him to wait a little while longer. “I know how bad you want it piccolo uccello, but you need to wait. I can’t let you do that just yet.” Doffy whined and tried to grind into Crocodile’s face. “Please, please I want it. I need it please. I don’t want to wait any longer.” His voice pitched upwards. “You have to wait. It won’t be much longer I promise.” The lie slipped through his teeth like his cigar smoke. He planned to draw this out for as long as he could. Crocodile knew that Doffy would resist but crocodiles were known for their patience. 

With Doflamingo semi satiated, Crocodile put his master plan into action. He was determined to make this the slowest, most satisfying orgasm for Doflamingo he had ever had. Crocodile wrapped his hand around the base of Doffy’s cock. His fingers danced across his shaft, with every touch that Crocodile placed, he could feel Doffy’s pleasure building up inside of him like a wave reaching it’s crest. However, Crocodile couldn’t have that happen. Soft moans escaped Doffy’s mouth. It was like music to Crocodile’s ears. Doffy panted heavily. He sounded out of breath. Crocodile could feel Doffy’s orgasm building. He could tell that he was about to cum. “Kurokodairu, please. I need-” His words were cut off by a loud moan that slipped out of his mouth as Crocodile pressed his finger to the prince albert piercing on Doflamingo's cock. The ring sunk into the head of his dick and Doflamingo’s moan got caught in his throat. “I can’t have you cumming just yet piccolo uccello. You’ll have to wait a little bit longer for me. Sorry baby.” Doflamingo’s vocal cords strained as he tried to get the words to leave his mouth. “I thought,” He inhaled deeply, “I told you not to call me baby.” Sweat poured down Doffy’s face. It pooled in his clavicle as he tried to hold in his orgasm. Crocodile grinned as he saw tears well in the corner of Doffy’s eyes. Crocodile licked the head of Doffy’s cock real quick. “Can you promise me you won’t cum if I remove my hand?” Doffy nodded weakly. “Say it then. I can’t have a broken promise.” Doffy licked his dry lips. His piercings glinted in the afternoon sun that flooded into the room. “I-I. I promise.” His voice was so faint. “Good.” Crocodile removed his finger and was pleasantly surprised to see that Doffy had obeyed him. 

He glanced down at his hook. It was still wet from Doflamingo’s bloody saliva. He grimaced for a brief second before he wiped it off on Doffy’s chest. Crocodile then moved his hand down to his black slacks. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had kept on him this whole time out of his pocket. He popped the cap off and drizzled the sticky clear liquid onto the tip of his hook. He closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. Fat drops of lube ran down his hook. Some of the cold liquid landed on Doffy’s stomach and he shivered. Doffy looked up and saw Crocodile lubing up his hook. He swallowed hard. “You-youre fucking me with your hook?” He choked out. Crocodile grinned, his lips pulled back wide. “You never said I couldn’t baby.” Doffy groaned audibly as Crocodile ran the tip of his hook around the rim of his asshole. “Sto-st. Stop. Calling me, baby.” The last word was drowned out by the loud moan that was ripped out of his throat as Crocodile’s hook penetrated him. Instinctively Doflamingo bucked his hips up. “Okay baby.” Doffy growled, it was a low sound and to Crocodile it sounded like he was enjoying it. He brought his hand up and covered his face. Every breath he made ended in a slight whine. Crocodile kept inching his hook further and further into Doffy. 

With every movement Crocodile made, another shiver ran through Doffy’s tensed up body. Sweat rolled down his forehead and mixed with the tears now steadily leaking from his eyes. He couldn’t help it. The pain, and pleasure that filled him to the brim were absolutely overwhelming. He couldn’t think straight, his brain was too preoccupied trying to withhold his orgasm. The inkling of a coherent thought drifted into his mind. “Holy shit, why does this feel so good.” He bit down on his lip to try and contain the moans he felt the need to let out. Stars appeared in the corners of his closed eyes as Crocodile’s hook moved deeper inside him. There was a burning sensation in his chest, and Doffy realized he was holding his breath. He released the breath he had held and he gritted his teeth as his cock throbbed with the need to release. It was getting to the point where it was starting to hurt. He needed to hold on though. He was grasping at strings trying to find something to hold onto. The only one he could grab was the thought of what Crocodile might do if he came before Crocodile let him. It was a difficult one to hold onto, but he held it as if it were his lifeline. 

Crocodile licked his lips as he felt his dick harden in his pants. The sight of Doflamingo being completely unwound from him was the best view he had ever seen. He pushed his hook in further and heard a small moan escape Doflamingo’s gritted teeth. His eyes darted down and he saw just how much of his hook had gone in. Crocodile couldn’t lie, he was impressed. Not only with how much of his hook he had taken, but also with the resilience he was exhibiting. He moved the hook in deeper and brushed against Doffy’s prostate. Doffy choked out a sob. Crocodile had a hard time repressing his own urges. He twisted his hook sideways and Doflamingo choked out another sob. With one hand thrown over his face and the other fisting the sheets in a death grip, he sobbed as pain and pleasure wracked his body. “Shh. It’s okay piccolo uccello. I’m almost done. Just a little longer.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his navel. 

Crocodile could play the long game for hours, but Doffy had never bottomed before. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew that Doffy was close to the tipping point. With a reluctant sigh he carefully pulled his hook out of Doflamingo. For Doffy the hook coming out was almost as pleasurable as it had been going in. Little whimpers spilled from Doffy’s mouth almost as often as the precum that spilled from his cock.

Crocodile pulled his hook out from Doffy. The gold was tinted red. He leaned forward so he was closer to his lover’s face. “Pull your hand away and open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you cum ragazzo carino.” He pressed a kiss as light as a feather to Doffy’s cheek. Doffy’s arm was rigid as he pulled it away from his face with difficulty. He slowly opened his eyes. Tears were welled up in his eyes. What a pretty sight to behold. Crocodile reached up and wiped them away. “Well what are you waiting for? Cum for me baby.” Crocodile’s words sounded like a symphony to Doffy. With a sob he finally came. Crocodile bit back a groan as he watched the tension melt off of Doffy. He felt his own orgasm reach its peak and he fell onto Doffy’s heaving chest. 

Doffy’s head was reeling. Stars had exploded behind his eyes and once they had gone, the room spun. It was hard to catch his breath and his ass fucking hurt. He could barely form thoughts let alone words for what he had just experienced. He could barely even register that Crocodile was laying on top of him. A hand carded through his hair brought him semi-back to life. “I thought I told you not to call me baby.” His words slurred together. Crocodile laughed and he felt the vibrations of it travel through his whole body. “That's what you have to take away from this? You’re not even going to tell me if it was good or not? Tch, typical.” Crocodile made a move to lift himself off of Doffy, but the blonde lazily grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Just lay here with me. Please.” Crocodile let his head rest on Doflamingo’s sweaty chest. The blonde’s chest moved up and down erratically. It was somewhat calming. Crocodile closed his eyes. He craved a cigar, but that could wait. Right now he just wanted to relish the fact that he won.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @jaggysimp


End file.
